


Cory and the Big House

by TheValdezTARDIS



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Newscapeproductions, Roomates, Skymedia, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheValdezTARDIS/pseuds/TheValdezTARDIS
Summary: All of the voice actors of Newscapeproductions decide to move in together so they can make recording easier. Cory, Tommy, Ashlie, Dawn, Nick, Uni and Jon will go on adventures and have a lot of fun!(This is gonna be written like if Cory made this a role play on his channel.)





	1. Cory and the Big House

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have Cory's girlfriend in this story just because she isn't in many videos unless its a vlog and I just didn't know how to fit her into the dynamics of Buds and Tommy.
> 
> Also, for the sake of the story, the crew is only going to record on weekdays and most of the chapters are going to take place on weekdays so they don't have to worry about getting the recordings done.

Cory and the big house Episode 1:

Cory’s POV

Today is a big day for Newscapeproductions. Today is the end of laggy UK internet connections and faceless voices on the internet. Today was the day all the Newscapeproductions voice actors move into one house. I spent the last two weeks setting everything up. Everybody pitched in and we got a four bedroom house only six miles away from the office. The house was finally ready to be moved into. This was going to be so awesome. I had already set up my stuff, and now, all I had to do is wait for the others. I headed to the living-room to watch TV.

No one’s POV

Cory heard the doorbell ring about two hours after sitting down to wait. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and there stood two people that took a second for Cory to recognize, it felt unnatural not seeing them through a screen. There stood a pug and robot. Unicomics and Dawnofriku.  
The next few minutes were filled with laughs, slightly awkward hugs, and the movement of luggage into the main room.  
“Hey Uni, when will the rest of your stuff get here?” Cory calls while running out to the car to get another bag.  
“Well, my mum and dad are going to mail everything I left behind and I’m gonna pay for postage. I got most of my stuff, but I had to leave one or two things I didn’t think would fit in my bag. What about you Dawn?”  
Dawn is putting down his backpack and larger suitcase when he responds, “I got all mine to fit. All I had to pack was my charger, a few sets of clothes, and the bulk of my recording equipment. The only things I couldn’t bring was some documents I shredded.”  
“Did someone say SHRED?!?!” Cory , Uni and Dawn all look to the door to see two figures run in. The two figures run into the living-room and start jumping on the couch, the whole time screaming “Shred!!!”  
It was Tommy and Ashlie. When they finally stopped jumping, they all turned to each other and continued moving suitcases but this time with a lot more puns and bananas. Ashlie and Dawn were done unpacking first so they were off to the side of the giant pile of luggage laughing and telling stories.  
Finally, there was another knock at the door. Uni went and opened the door to the last two of the Newscapeproduction voice actors, Nick and Jon. All of the sudden, the screams that were flying around the room before, renewed with vigor and with even more volume.  
They continued like this for another twenty minutes, moving suitcases and screaming like monkeys before Cory finally stands on the couch and lets out a yell that lasts for about 15 seconds. Everyone else falls silent and looks to see why exactly they were being out screamed.  
“Ok guys, we got all the luggage out of the taxi cabs. Now it’s time. Time. For. The. HUNGERGAMES!!”  
“Yeah, Uhu.” Tommy responds after a few seconds of awkward silence.  
“Cory, why would we have a hungergame?” Nick responds.  
“Because,” Cory responds like he is explaining to a group of cream weasles, “There are seven of us, but only four bedrooms, which means someone gets a room to themselves. And we have no way of doing this fairly, so, “Cory walks across the room to where a box was sitting full of Nerf guns and bullets,” Everybody grab a gun!”  
The game was simple. The house only had seven beds, a couch in the living room, and the appliances in the kitchen. The guns weer spread out all over the house, and put mags of ammo near the guns. All the players would start in different rooms. The last one standing would win a room to themselves. 

Jon’s POV

I started the Hungergames in the basement. I heard Cory yell “Go” and I ran for the gun supply I had seen earlier. I picked up a nice Nerf Zombie Strike Crossbow. I had cool sunglasses protecting my eyes… which actually made it really hard to see in the basement. I started up the stairs.

Tommy’s POV

As soon as I heard Cory yell go I ran, I picked up a Nerf Strongarm Revolver and ran for the stairs. These stairs lead to the basement, and I knew Jon had started in the basement. I ran two of the stairs and almost ran head first into Jon. I yelped and jumped up two stairs, firing off a shot at the same time. I was super lucky because the next sound heard was Jon screaming “Darn it!”  
I did it. “Yes!! Yes!!”

Uni’s POV

I shot like a bullet out of the kitchen, running for the living room where we left most of the best guns as soon as I heard Cory’s yell. I was almost there when I heard Tommy and Jon yelling from the other direction. I ran for the sound grabbing a random gun off the floor as I ran. I rounded a corner and saw Jon lying on the ground and Tommy with both hands in the air. I raised my gun. Tommy should have been paying more attention. I pulled the trigger…nothing happened. Tommy turned around, and shot me right in the Nerf protection glasses. I dropped to the floor, trying to make my death as dramatic as possible but really only rolling around on the floor.   
“You’re dead brotha.” Tommy said leaning over me.

No One’s POV

The game had been going on for about an hour and there were only three players left: Dawn, Ashlie, and Nick. Jon and Uni had been taken out by Tommy, Nick took out Tommy, and Dawn shot Cory.  
Nick runs into the living room, to see Dawn pulling out a large gun out of a box. Dawn turned his gun on Nick and Nick dives behind the couch.  
“Truce Dawn, Truce!”  
Nick stuck his head just above the top of the couch. The same couch that Cory was lying on.  
“Sup Nick!” Cory said, looking up from his phone.  
“Cory, why are you just sitting here?”  
“Dawn shot me and now I’m exacting my revenge on twitter.”  
“Very cool.” Nick replied while ducking just as Dawn shot for his head. “Dawn Truce!”  
Dawn did not lower his gun, but he stopped shooting again, sending Nick a questioning expression.  
“Okay, we need to take out Ashlie. She is too OP.”  
“Ashlie? I haven’t seen her all game.”  
Nick looked around like a mad man. “That’s why we need to take her out. Then me and you can have a Mexican standoff. What do you say Dawn?”  
A new voice sounded from Dawn’s left and Nick’s right. "Cross teaming is banible!" There was Ashlie. She had a Nerf Revolver in each hand and as soon as she had the attention of both of her targets, she fired. The game was over.  
Everyone spend the next two hours moving their luggage into to the rooms they won, Ashlie taking the biggest room for herself, Nick and Uni in a room, Cory and Tommy across the hall from them, and Dawn and Jon across from the bathroom. The Newscapeproduction house was now open for business!


	2. Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Newscapeproduction's first day in their new house, a maniac appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cheesy but I liked the idea.

No one’s POV   
The next morning, Most of the voice actors for Newscapeproductions headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. The only ones not there were Ashlie, Tommy and Nick. Dawn sat on the floor, grumbling about the lack of table while he finished off a bagel he was eating off of a napkin. Cory and Uni were arguing about who was the worse roommate: Nick or Tommy.   
“Your roommate doesn’t blare random music at night!” Cory stopped shoveling cereal into his mouth to point his spoon at the Brit at his accusation.   
Uni looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, “Your roommate doesn’t keep you up or wake you up early like Nick does.”   
“How early did Nick get up?” Jon chimes in from across the wanna-be kitchen after polishing off his third cup of coffee and yet still looking like a zombie.   
“I don’t know, but my alarm goes off at six, and it hadn’t gone off when Nick ran out of our room, banging the door on the way out like a jerk. “ With this said, Uni returned to staring at his oatmeal, looking ready to fall in any second.   
“Whatever, Tommy is way worse.”   
As if summoned, Tommy ran into the room, with Ashlie right on his heels. They both slid to a stop right in front of the groggy group of people eating. “Guys, we have a major problem.”   
A few seconds of silence later, Cory finally broke his glare and says,” Okay, I’ll bite. What is the situation?”   
“Nick drank Coke!” Ashlie basically screams from behind Tommy. She was looking around like she expected to be attacked and was shifting from foot to foot.”   
Cory, hearing this, stood up immediately mouth open, but no one else’s demeanor changed.   
“Why is this important?” Dawn asks, mouth still full of bagel.   
“Because,” Tommy explains, talking faster by the second,” Nick cannot hand sugar and caffeine at the same time. “   
“Why?” Jon chimed in, looking like his coffee was just starting to kick in.   
“Because it makes him super hyper.” Ashlie responded, talking just as fast as Tommy,” He had a swig of Pepsi while on a group face time with some of us,” Ashlie looked around again,” he went crazy for the next 10 minutes. We couldn’t even record anything, he just kinda went crazy.”   
Cory finally picked up his jaw off the floor and said,” And how much did he drink now?”   
“Two cans of coke.”   
Just then, a voice could be heard. It sounded like it was echoing against metal, but the words were still understandable,” I like Coke…”   
Everyone listening knew that voice. That was Nick’s Marionette voice, and his killer voice, and his announcer voice. It rang through the room ominously.   
“He’s in the vents!” Tommy cried out.   
Another voice rang out, and just as before, it filled the whole room, but this one was high pitched, and almost unnatural. “I love caff-in-e!”   
“Uh, guys, he pulled out the Fun-Time Freddy’s voice!” Tommy called. The group of youtubers started gravitating to the center of the room.   
“No, that’s Pop tart!” Cory retorted absentmindedly, analyzing the room.   
“No, Pop tart isn’t as high, and it’s scratchier.” Uni said. He didn’t even sound phased.   
The voices continued to come from every direction while all six of the sane house residents circled up tighter by the second. The voices changed from Fun-Time Freddy, Squidward, Pop tart, Spongebob, Marionette, and Mikey Meyers all came from some undiscernible location, but sounded like it was getting closer. Everything the voice said was something ominous.   
After about five minutes of this, “Just fall right out of the…” stopped mid-sentence. Silence fell over the group. They all looked around, but no more voices came, and Nick couldn’t be seen anywhere.   
Tommy was the first one to recover, “Maybe he-“   
In the middle of Tommy’s sentence, one of the three kitchen cabinets shot open with a bang. There stood Nick. He had a crazy smile on his face, a megaphone in his left hand. He started stalking toward the group, talking into the megaphone in his Marionette voice, “Do you wanna have a soda?”   
Dawn’s POV   
No matter what the circumstances, never stay near Nick while he does his Marionette voice. Do not pass go, do not collect 200$, just run and don’t look back. I’m not sure when all of us learned this but it came in handy when Nick jumped out of the cabinet like a wacko saying weird stuff about soda. We all booked it. I started running before Nick had a chance do some sort of deep voice voodoo.   
I took off for the upstairs, running into me and Jon’s room. This was fine. I could live up here. Jon brought a stash of cheese puffs and I had bottled water. This could work. I could live up here. Who needs freedom and fresh air? I sighed …I need freedom and fresh air. I needed a plan. I needed to lock Nick in a room or tie him to a treadmill or something till he has a sugar crash. A little bit of bate and some duct-tape and this could work…maybe   
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
I opened the door of my room. Everything was quiet. Way too quiet. I did not like this. A scream sounded from down stairs. It sounded like Ashlie. 

No more sounds came after that. I ran. I ran up the hallway and into the door on my left. This was Nick and Uni's room. I ran in and shut the door as quietly as I could. I looked around. The door split the room in half. The walls were a light blue, and there was a twin bed and a desk with a desktop on each side. Paper was spread around the floor everywhere. On the right the floor had clothes spread about and a bed side table covered with comic books and more paper. The other half of the room had two shelves above the desk that looked like it was covered in DVD boxes. Someone was in the office chair on that side. It was Cory. 

Cory looked at me, got up, and did a kind of huddled walk over to me. "What the heck Dawn!" He whispered over," Who is screaming? What's going on down there?"  

"I don’t know man. I ran as soon as he came out of the cabinet." 

"Me too. I came in here because I thought it was the last place crazy Nick would look for me.” 

"We need to try and get Nick to calm down. Do you know where we could lock him in or tie him up?" 

"Um maybe." 

"Okay, you get that ready and I’ll lure Nick there." 

Cory looked at me like I was an idiot, "How the heck do you plan to do that." 

I walked over to the shelves on the left and picked the first 10 boxes off the shelf and placed them on the desk. I started reading the titles.  

"The Exorcists, Halloween, the Shinning, and SpongeBob season 3. Nick's movie selection is very particular. 

"You’re gonna catch Nick while he's on a sugar high using horror movies and cartoons?!”   
I didn’t really have a good excuse so I just responded,” Just get the room ready.”   
I picked the movies back up and ran out of the room.   
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
Cory’s POV   
I don’t know why Dawn decided to try to catch a deranged hyper maniac, but as long as it was Dawn, not me, I was willing to help. I ran into the room that would eventually be a mini studio for Nick, Uni and Tommy. In the room there were a few boxes, a desk, some office supplies, and the piece I was here for: The desk chair. This is the only room in the house where there was a chair that wasn’t in a bedroom. Also, the future studio had one of the only rooms with a lockable door. Perfect for psycho on coke. I had a roll of duct tape in my hand and it was time for me to get to work. I told Dawn before he ran out that I would need 10 minutes to get everything ready, which means I had to get started.   
The first thing I did was make strips of duct tape as long as my arm and attach them by one end to the chair. I repeated this on the other side, and did the same with longer strips below. Now all I had to do was wait.   
Dawn’s POV   
Cory had said ten minutes, so I used it to get down stairs. I hadn’t heard any more screams, but I was still on edge. Where were the others? And where was Nick?   
My watch started sounding a very small alarm. It was time. I ran out into the middle of the living room.   
“Hey Nick!” I started yelling. “Guess who’s planning a movie night?!” Almost immediately, one of the doorways into the room was filled with the sugar high maniac. In one hand he had what looked like a cheap gun. It was pointed at my head. “Hey man! Got to go, this SpongeBob won’t watch itself.”   
With this I bolted out of the room as fast as my feet could carry me. I could hears some clicking sounds coming from behind me, but whatever kind of gun Nick had never got me. I ran and caught the stair rail with one hand then flung myself up the first steps, all the while screaming bloody murder.   
I ran into the future studio and saw Cory hiding behind over by the wall on the left side of the room. I dove next to him on the wall and flung the movies into the chair in the center. Nick was in the room in seconds, diving for the movies like an animal.   
“Now!” Cory yelled rushing forward. Suddenly, Uni was in the room and he was holding Nick’s arms down while Cory was moving some long strips of duct tape over them. They got his arms secured to the chair so Uni started working on getting Nicks legs tied down while Cory added fresher duct tape on Nick’s wrists and upper arm.   
“Cory, we did it!” Uni said standing up after finishing with Nick’s legs. It was an interesting sight. Nick was duct taped to the office chair with his gun on the floor and his mouth duct taped shut.   
Just then, Tommy, Jon and Ashlie came into the room. They took one look at Nick and started a round of high fives for everyone. They had captured the sugar high voice actor. The world was now safe.   
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
After a few hours of trying to get the house in a little bit of order (Nick’s rampage had actually made a big mess) all the untied members of Newscapeproductions made their way to the living room seating.   
“I still can’t believe that you guys caught Nick.” Tommy said while fiddling with his phone.   
Jon sat down next to Tommy, “I can’t believe Nick was caught using a SpongeBob DVD.”   
“Well, sometimes truth really is stranger than fiction.” Cory said before taking a swig of water and sitting in a chair to the right of the couch.   
“The only thing is,” started Ashlie, leaning over the back of the couch as she spoke,” how did Nick get Coke in the first place?”   
Jon looked thoughtful for a moment ,”Hey, that’s right. We still don’t know who brought the Coke!”   
Everyone looked at each other, but no one offered an explanation.   
“Actually there was a lot that went on today that doesn’t make sense, like why would Nick drink the Coke if he knew it make his head go tipsy.” Uni chimes in with a cup of tea in his hand.   
“Well gang, it looks like we,” All eyes turned to Jon as he pulled something out from behind the TV and then placed it on his head,” have a mystery on our hands!” It was a deer stalker. Detective Jon was on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the real life vlog and his videos, Nick is sometimes really hyper, which got me thinking about sugar high Nick. In the next installment, Jon will find out where the cans of Coke came from. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and tell me if you found any spelling or grammar mistakes. I suck at both. Thanks for reading!


End file.
